


Darcy, Queen of The Nile

by Still Invincible (Tocsin)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, egyptian mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tocsin/pseuds/Still%20Invincible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At age 3, Darcy's father abandoned them. At 4, she gained an imaginary friend. By the time she was 14 she had devoured every book on Egyptian mythology the library had. Her first year of college she should have died from alcohol poisoning. Saving Jane from a floor of Stark tower collapsing after an attack by Loki <i>did</i> kill her. </p><p>And then it got awkward.</p><p>(NOW WITH MOVIE SPOILERS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A death

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged with Original characters because there's really only so much personality given to minor Egyptian deities. MAYBE other pairings later idk we'll see.

Darcy hadn't even thought when she pushed Jane behind her, trying to backpedal herself as the ground started tilting under them. Loki's 'army' was mounting an assault, hitting the walls of Stark tower pretty hard which she thought was ridiculous because, hello, the tough guys were out there! The Avengers had gone out as soon as the trouble has started of course, but the attack had come on too fast, too strong. 

She and Jane had been trying to get to one of the tower's many safe rooms for 'civilians, workers, and other people who don't fight gods and aliens' but all of them had been too far. Maybe now they'd listen to Jane when she said she wanted to move to the labs closer to her room which was, by coincidence closer to a safe room. It meant she could wake up a few minutes later and maybe not die when something like this happened again because Darcy knew she was done for. 

Pushing Jane had been done on instinct born from years and years of her mom telling her how important family and friends where, how you never let them get hurt even if it meant you were hurt. As she slid down what had once been a floor of Stark tower, screaming as Jane let out her own yells, she thought her mom would be proud when she attended her funeral. 

Her hands tried to grip anything around her, flailing, trying to fight the inevitable pull of gravity toward the pool on the floor below. And seriously, the pool? She knew her luck could be bad sometimes but this? This just wasn't fair. It got worse when a piece of the rubble slammed into her head, knocking her senseless and knocking her glasses off her face. Now there was blood in her eyes and everything was as fuzzy as her head was from the hit. The world finally tilted all the way, the broken floor giving way. All she can see is the blue of the tile in the pool as it rushes up to meet her, the sounds of destruction and Jane yelling fill her ears and then- 

Nothing. 

\-----------------------------------

It was dark. 

It was dark and Darcy was floating. 

She tried to dredge up some sort of reaction to this, but she couldn't feel... Anything. It was like all her emotions,fears, and all the rest of it were numb. But she was floating in the dark and this was ok. She couldn't tell if she was going up, down, or just standing still. She could have been like this for seconds or years, she couldn't tell. If felt like it was too short yet too long when something pulled her from where ever it was she had ended up. 

It's like coming out of cold water and being pulled onto warm land, the shock of it, and the shock that she could _feel_ again made her gasp loudly, stumbling into the grasp of her rescuer. And he, because she was against a bare, muscled chest so yeah it was he, was a rescuer because however long she had been in that dark had been more than enough for her to ever experience. The arms were strong, though wrapped in bandages and held her as her body began to shake. 

“I- Fuck, I died!” 

“Yes, you did.” The voice that answered her was a familiar one that she knew was higher pitched than the head on his shoulders would suggest. “But I will change this” 

She jerked a little in his arms, pulling away even though her knees were weak so she could talk to him face to face. He let her go, keeping his arms still raised in case she fell.

“Change it? How can you change a death- Wait, stop laughing! I know it was a stupid question!” Darcy punched him on the arm as he gave a high cackle “I died! My brain isn't up to speed yet Dummy!”

“Ah, daughter, it has been too long since you called me that name” He gave her what passed for a smile as she wrinkled her nose at him and crossed her arms. 

“I'm not really your daughter you know. But can we talk about this later and you can argue our family semantics all you want, ok? I don't like being dead.” His smiled dropped quickly. 

“And I do not like you dead. The Great Lady Neith is already in your world, taking care with your body with an agent of my own.” 

Darcy shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. “My body... Fuck. I can't believe I died. This is the second time! This can't be healthy. I knew I should have bought that lucky rabbit's foot when I saw it. It was dyed pink. It totally matched my bag.”

It was interesting to watch him tilt his head in confusion and bare his teeth in anger at the same time. Kinda like a puppy only much more lethal. 

“Luck had nothing to do with this! The bastard mage Loki-” He spat the name like a curse “-Is to blame for this death. He is the General of his army. If can not control his men then he should not have them.” A bandaged hand hand reached up and brushed the hair from her face. “He spilled the blood of my kin and he will learn of his error.”

That was honestly worrying. Loki was evil but Thor loved him even as the guy tried his best to make his life a living hell. And Jane and Darcy loved Thor. In their own ways of course. He was like the big brother she never got to have so anything Dummy did could hurt Thor too. But Loki did kill her... A hard choice. 

“Don't kill him. Please. He's an ass but- Don't? And don't hurt the Avengers. Especially Thor! I didn't save Jane just so he could die because my not-dad got too revenge happy” He shook his head, holding out a hand for her to take. She waited for him to speak but he just lifted his hand higher for her. Oh hell no. She wasn't going to play this game. She stood her ground, glaring at him right in his yellow eyes. They held this for a few seconds until he let out another high pitched laugh. 

“He will not die. The alliance must be kept even if he an _exiled_ prince. He will be told of his mistake, a show of force will be made, and if he continues to fight then he will die.” He shook his hand at her “Come. You wish to live again, yes?” 

With a sigh Darcy took the hand, letting him lead her. “Fine. I guess that's all I can ask for.” They walked back into the darkness and everything fades again but she can still feel him holding her so, really, it's not that bad this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT AM DOING AHHHH I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN THESE CHARACTERS BEFORE AND SOME ARE PRACTICALLY OCS WHAAAAAT AHHHH
> 
> Ok. This idea got into my head for a day or two then I made a mistake and went to a museum. I probably wouldn't have written this if not for the fact that when I was there I saw a ton of ancient Egyptian stuff that fed this plot bunny into a monster. This idea hasn't left me for a week so I spent 2+hours banging out this first chapter. Started the second then I realized the sun was up oops. Since there was a good ending point I stopped here.
> 
> I have no beta so all mistakes are my own. Since this was written on very little sleep like all my fics I bet there's a bunch I didn't catch. Feel free to point any problems out to me or correct any mythology mistakes I make since I'm sure I'll make some at some point


	2. In the land of the living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back to life isn't as simple as advertised. Also EXPOSITION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 has been super late because of RESEARCH and also too many other plot ideas (Seriously self, stop it). Then I wanted to see the movie before I went on with it so there was that too. Oops. Mythology facts at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> Still unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Darcy wakes up with a loud, chest rattling gasp then immediately starts coughing. Everything hurts in ways she hasn't felt since she stopped getting blackout drunk every night. It takes her a second to realize that her head is pillowed in someone's lap and they're holding her as she coughs. There's something on her legs but she can't move them. It takes another second to realize that whoever is with her is talking

“-A good girl. Breathe again. It will hurt and you can not see yet but know that I am here and you are well enough now.” 

That's when she notices that she _can't_ see. It's like those pictures she'd seen of eyes with cataracts; There's a grey film over her vision making everything clouded. It's scary but she does remember the last time but this time it's a lot worse. Before it was like there was a heavy fog instead of this almost blackout. It's seriously creepy.

As the coughs subside she tilts her head up toward the voice, blinking. It clears the a little of the grey, more colors returning, and she can now barely make out the dark skinned woman above her. Darcy nods at her, forcing her arm up so she can give a salute that's more of a forehead smack since her limbs don't want to work. 

She manages to croak out a “Ma'am” that, she thinks, makes her smile. 

“Daughter. Anubis has granted you life again and for that I am happy, but time is running short. You must stand soon” 

“What time?” Her voice is wrecked and that's the only question she can force out before she's hit with another coughing fit. The weight on her legs actually leaves and she grateful, really, and then it's there again but on her chest. 

“Oh fuck- What-” She manages a deep breath to fight off the coughs and whatever it is on her is actually... Helping. The pressure makes her feel somewhat normal instead of like she breathing with shards of glass in her lungs. She rapidly blinks some more, trying to fight off the damn grey. 

“Neith. I mean, Lady Neith? It's been a while, I know....” She stops when hands gently run through her hair, brushing stray strands from her face. It's so nice and makes her long for home in a way that brings tears to her eyes. 

“No, child. It is and always be Neith for you. You are the decedent of the god I protect. You and he are forever family.” With a nod, Darcy turns her attention to whatever it is on her chest because she's going to be emotional enough today without all the 'yay family is awesome' feelings. 

To her complete lack of surprise the weight is one of what she considers the 'warrior' jackals her dad has. She (He?) looks like what people think jackals look like when their only knowledge is Egyptian art; pure black, pointed ears, yellow eyes, whip-like tail, and sleek fur. This one is about the size of Great Dane and while far to large for a real Jackal, is super comforting in the fact that he (she?) could rip Loki's goons to shreds if they got to them. 

But seriously, where does Loki keep getting these guys? You'd think people would stop teaming up with him after his first little army failed. He's gotten smarter about it though, she'll give him that. After his escape from Asgard (Which Thor had apologized for like, ever, for.) he'd been hitting the Avengers with small, distracting squads while he went after his real targets. Sneaky, sneaky. And now he'd gotten her killed. And she'd thought he was a total dick before....

“Darcy, have you met Babafemi before? He is one of your father's favorite and most trusted guards.” Which meant her dad trusted him with the only kid in his family line he had contact with? Wow. Most trusted indeed. 

“No I haven't met Bambi before. You mind if I call you Bambi here? Baba-fffff is a bit too much for me right now” The grey was still blocking her vision but it was easier (Plus he was close) and she could see the jackal shake his head to the side in response. So Bambi it was.

“Now you were talking about time before?” 

“Your father is making his accusations against Loki. When he does you will need to be there as proof.” 

“I get to testify at my own murder trial? Awesome.” 

“Yes...Awesome.” Neith said the word like it was something from a completely different language. Which she guessed it was, technically. It still made her laugh. 

Bambi got off her and Neith gently slid her head off her lap so she could stand. It made something in her forehead pull so that probably meant she'd gotten stitches while she was dead. Darcy didn't quite know how to feel about that or her previously broken legs right now so she just concentrated on the goddess that was picking her up like she weighed nothing and standing her up. Or more propping her up because her legs just were not going to hold her up. 

“I am sorry, daughter. Your legs were broken. Babafemi helped me set them but they are not up to full strength. Here.” Something long and made of metal was pressed into her hands “Use this to stand” 

Darcy squinted at it, leaning in close for a better look “Is this a spear?” 

“A goad” Neith corrected “My goad. It will help.” 

And it did. Darcy used it as a crutch and Babafemi stood behind her for more support. She was really starting to like him. 

“Are you ready?” 

Darcy could still barely see, her everything hurt, and she was going to be outing her little family secret to the Avengers. But she was as ready as she could get right now. Nervous breakdowns could happen later. She straightened up and nodded. 

“Ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Neith, Goddess of war, hunting, and weaving. Her symbol is a shield crossed with two arrows. She makes weapons, looks after dead warriors, nurses crocodiles, and is considered the creator of the world. Not a bad resume. 
> 
> ~A goad is a type of cattle prod and is one of Neith's things. It is pretty much just a spear. 
> 
> ~Babafemi means 'Loved by his father'


End file.
